


eden

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Femdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Alastor was in rendezvous with the devil’s wife.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Lilith
Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530605
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	eden

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 10: hair-pulling.

Alastor was in rendezvous with the devil’s wife.

Lilith was a refined woman of extreme femininity. Her eyes were sharp, silent as if she could tell who you were just from a glance, and her face was caked beautifully with makeup. There were  _ also _ her lovely nails.

Yes, it was those nails that Alastor adored so much. Pale hands with those very long, sharp, dark black nails ran through the front of Alastor’s red bangs. Presently, Alastor didn’t so much as flinch when they scraped his scalp and very likely made him bleed (Lilith liked blood, loved when she’d wrake her fingers down Alastor’s black and scratch him up as Alastor fucked her). No, rather, Alastor grinned up at Lilith, hands tied behind his back with a ribbon as black as Lilith’s nails, black as her eyes, her lips. Lilith was in front of Alastor with her legs spread open, and Alastor took in the sight of Lilith’s flushed lower lips and slight wisps of gentle blonde hair above them delightedly.

“My pet, my Alastor,” said Lilith, and instinctively, Alastor looked up at Lilith, as if answering her beck and call silently. ‘ _ My pet. _ ’ That’s what Lilith called him.  _ Mine. My Alastor.  _ Of course, Alastor was only using Lilith for his own gain, as a means to get closer to Lucifer for his own agenda, but he didn’t mind indulging her pleasure in the meantime as his plan worked its course. It was entertainment and nothing more. 

Lilith tightened her hand on Alastor’s hair and guided him between her white thighs. “Hurry and use your mouth,” she said heatedly. “And don’t keep me waiting any longer. I have no need to hear your useless banter. I know just how much you love to run that tongue of yours, when it has far better uses.”

Alastor chuckled. “But of course, my queen,” he said, cordial and near subservient to her. Just as Lilith had pet-names for Alastor, Alastor had some of his own. “I  _ do _ live to serve.”

Alastor leaned forward and devotedly ran his tongue up Lilith’s folds, collecting her taste. He felt Lilith tense, and then relax and sigh; saw the way her eyes lidded in response to feeling Alastor’s warm mouth against her. On the lids of Lilith’s eyes were dark, smoky shadows, a beautiful contrast to Lilith’s blonde hair.

Lilith laughed lowly, a rich noise. “ _ You _ live to serve?” She asked, and she tightened her fist in Alastor’s hair until he felt a pinch. “And who  _ do _ you serve, my pet? Is it truly me that your loyalties lie in, or are they in yourself?” She yanked Alastor’s head back abruptly, until Alastor’s neck was bared and it seemed that Lilith could bury her fangs within the grey flesh there. Lilith looked down at him. Looked down  _ upon _ him, and Alastor felt his own groin stir with arousal at such a delectable gaze.

Alastor smirked at her. “Accusing me of ulterior motives, Lilith? Why, dear, that’s positively  _ ridiculous, _ ” Alastor laughed, even with Lilith’s grip on him, knowing that they both knew the truth but continued to engage in one another nonetheless. “I’m here before you simply because I want to be.”

“Yes. The Radio Demon before the queen of Hell, tied up and at my mercy... it’s a good look for you, Alastor.”

Seemingly contented with the light degradation, Lilith yanked him back in roughly by his hair to lick her again. Alastor’s mouth opened up and he pressed his lips to the hot cunt in front of his face, almost feverishly, and began to lap at her; a loyal pet to hell’s queen indeed, and he wasn’t going to complain about as much. Lilith purred lowly as Alastor serviced her, his long tongue gliding through her folds up to her clit, and then back down again.

Alastor  _ could _ very well use his teeth on her, but Lilith insisted: _ ‘you will not mark me, only my husband can _ ,’ and so he abstained from leaving marks on her beautiful inner-thighs. All of his attention was focused on Lilith’s pleasure, and hers alone, his stiffening cock untouched between his skinny thighs. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to touch himself - he was tied up at her behest. 

Lilith grasped tighter on Alastor’s hair and ushered him in towards her, until the only thing Alastor could feel and smell was Lilith. He looked up at her with his bright red eyes, watching her expression attentively as he brought her to the edge. Lilith’s face was mostly composed, save from the way her lips twitched in a smile when she saw Alastor gazing intently at her.

Yes. Lilith knew far more than she let on.

“That’s good, my Alastor… yes, I’m going to…”

Alastor’s lips quirked into a smirk, and he flicked his tongue against Lilith’s clit as soon as those words left her lips. Lilith’s whole body stiffened up as per her pending orgasm, and she thrusted her pretty hips right into Alastor’s mouth, her grip on his hair never once loosening up, nails scraping along his scalp and rousing more pain and arousal from him.

She came, then, an entrancing, wordless cry escaping her lips and soaking Alastor’s mouth in her juices. Alastor drank her up eagerly, like she was sweeter than any wine, because she  _ was. _ Lilith entranced him, almost as much as what her husband could offer him, should his plans succeed. 

And they would.

Finally, Lilith yanked Alastor away from her core and stared down at his face. His lips were thoroughly smeared with her wetness. He licked up her quim contently and grinned his ever-present grin up at her. Though he was not allowed to mark her up, he did leave a kiss on her inner-thigh, leaving traces of her own juices on her pale skin.

“Lilith,” he whispered.

There was a pause.

Lilith released Alastor’s bangs and they fell back into place messily, all tussled. Next, she raised her foot up, still wearing her black heels, and she brushed the bottom of her shoe against Alastor’s crotch. His hard cock throbbed in response. 

Her eyes were sharper than they’d ever been, like they could cut his skin, just as her nails could.

“Now then… shall we take care of this?” She asked, applying pressure to the member underneath her heel, and Alastor lowered his head slightly, wholly and willingly obedient to the queen above him.

“Please.”


End file.
